Shuffle
by EricaAuksi
Summary: Song titles used in oneshots. YusukexKeiko, KuramaxHiei, SakyoxShizuru.
1. YusukexKeiko

This series of oneshots (mostly oneshots) came from listening my cousin's iPod on shuffle. Were wrote down the song names in whatever order they came in blocks which ended when we had a name we could not use (for example Engel – because it's German :P). And then we wrote stories for each block using the song names. They are written in bold.

These little pictures are written about Yusuke and Keiko, because they are the main couple in yuyu.

* * *

"Urameshi Yusuke! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" 

"Pancakes."

"Like this?! Whole kitchen looks like a… like your room!"

"Well, what can I say, I am a **bad boy**."

"You being a delinquent don't mean that you have to be this messy." Keiko sighed and went to Yusuke, "Is it about **that girl**?"

"What girl?" Yusuke asked innocently.

"The one you were flirting last night and I got angry…" Keiko trailed off.

"Well, I wasn't flirting with her…"

"Yusuke…"

"But!" Yusuke raised his voice slightly. "I didn't want to ruin our little **heaven** here, so I decided to make make-up-pancakes for you."

"You are so sweet," Keiko smiled and hugged Yusuke from behind watching him turning pancakes. "So hard to imagine that we will be married in **one week**…"

"Oh, yeah!" Yusuke grinned happily, "Then I can finally do that thing with you."

"What thing?" Keiko was confused.

"Oh, you know," Yusuke grinned wider "**S.E.X.**"

Keiko punched him slightly "I am not so **pure** that you couldn't tell me that word."

"What if I am?" Yusuke slyly asked.

"You? Pure?!" Keiko laughed. "Now that would be a **twilight **zone!"

"Ah, Keiko! You hurt me so much!" Yusuke grimaced and dramatically placed his hands on his heart. "I'm in so much **pain**!"

"Idiot!" Keiko laughed and punched him slightly (again).

* * *

"Thanks, they actually tasted good," Keiko tried to get up from Yusuke's lap. "Yusuke, let go!" 

"No, not until you thank me properly."

"Yusuke…" Keiko whined.

"You have to **say it right**," Yusuke stated stubbornly.

Keiko looked at him for a while and then lit up. She kissed Yusuke to the lips and whispered: "**Thank you**."

* * *

Later that night they were cuddling on the couch, when Yusuke spoke up: "Keiko, what will happen if… if one day I have to go to Makai." 

Keiko rose and faced him: "You would come back, wouldn't you?"

"But if I can't? If king Enma orders my death? If…"

Keiko squeezed his hand: "In that case I would follow you **wherever you will go**."

"Thank you, Keiko," Yusuke kissed her.

* * *

"**Are you ready**, Keiko?" 

"Yes," Keiko stepped out from the bathroom wearing her wedding gown.

"It's so beautiful!" Yukina clapped her hands and started circling her to admire the dress further.

Shizuru's mouth gaped open for a second, "Girl, you look like a princess. Yusuke is one lucky guy."

Keiko blushed and smiled happily: _'Not as lucky as I am.'

* * *

_

_pancakes_ – it's all Diana's fault, she made me a pancake-junkie…

_bad boy, that girl_ – song names that made this ff a YusukexKeiko one :P

_from Yusuke's lap_ – yes, Keiko sat on Yusuke's lap while they ate.

I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes.


	2. KuramaxHiei

Now, I think this needs some warnings

Now, I think this needs some **warnings**. First this is YAOI, as you probably would have guessed by the title. Second its horribly cheesy and cliché . Third, Hiei is OOC since for me he is the most difficult character to write. He just won't stay IC! So you are warned. Trice.

Also, I forgot **disclaimer** last time, so here it is: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it owns me.

Snow slowly **slide**d down from the roof. Hiei watched it for a second and lifted off again. He was feeling restless. It was because of him… Because of that fox…

'_He is a little __**like I am**__… He has secrets… No. Nobody is like me. I am __**the one**__ called Imoto, hated, used.__'_

Hiei stopped for the moment and watched cars go by. He felt tears swelling in his in his eyes and lifted off again. This time faster.

'_No, I will not cry… He is a thief, best in three worlds and he __**stole**__ my heart. Without even knowing it… No, I will not think about that!__'_

Hiei stopped and took a deep breath. And then he noticed… He was on the tree behind Kurama's window. Wherever he went, he always seemed to end up there. And then he heard a soft bariton singing:

"… I **hear you, me **a lost **animal I have become**. I hear you, my little dragon. I hear you and I pray that you will hear me, will hear my love…"

"Stop it, fox!"

"Hiei…" Kurama tried to get a hold of him.

"Stop it!" Hiei backed to a tree, eyes big and round, trying to hold back tears. "You are lying!"

"Hiei…" Kurama called out soothingly.

"You are lying! I'm not pretty! I am… I am… **unpretty**!"

"Hiei…" Kurama stepped closer. "Hiei, please calm down. And for Inari's sake, stop looking like a five-year-old. I'm starting to feel like a **candyman**."

Hiei eyed him suspiciously: "What's a candyman?"

"Someone who abuses children," Kurama received an evil glare and he felt heat coming from koorime. "Hiei, that's not what I mean! I don't want to abuse you, I **just…"**

"**Jane**!" Kurama looked behind him. "Jane, here girl!" _'__Just someone calling for his dog__'_he turned around to face emptiness.

"Hiei! Please listen to me!" Kurama shouted to the surrounding trees, hoping that Hiei hadn't gone too far to hear him. "I don't want to abuse you! I love you! I just… **I don****'****t want to miss a thing** in your life! I love you! Hiei! Hiei, **where are you**?!"

'_I wonder if there is some __**universal prayer**__ what will make gods grant your wishes__'_ Kurama mused. _'__I wish there were…__'_

He thought back to the other night. That night when he told Hiei that he loves him. That night when Hiei run away. He had caught him finally, but then… Kurama felt tears rushing to his eyes. He didn't want to follow that train of thought. But Hiei's voice broke in his mind, a little cruel voice saying, repeating "**I hate everything about you**!"

'_I can__'__t believe that he said that. I mean, I didn__'__t hurt him or anything… But I scared him… That__'__s it! That__'__s why he said that! He was scared and only way he knew how to deal with it was trough hate. I need to find him! I need to…__'_

"Hiei?" Kurama whispered, softly touching the petite form. "Hiei?" he repeated a little louder as he knelt next to the koorime.

"Go away," came a muffled reply.

Kurama picked Hiei up. "Inari…" he whispered. "Hiei, what happened?"_'__A bloody katana__'_ "Did you hurt yourself?!"

"Go away!"

"Why? I know I scared you, but…"

"Leave me alone!"

"No, Hiei," Kurama carefully started undressing the koori me to heal his wounds. "I will not. Hiei, you can't kill yourself or even try to, you are much too important to me. I feel happy **because you live**, ecstatic when you honor me with your presence. I would heel completely **lost without you**."

Kurama held Hiei as he started making healing paste for his wounds: "I sometimes wonder **what if god was one of us**. Not Koenma, but someone like Inari or Amaterasu, god, whose face nobody has never seen. I suspect that he would be much like you."

Hiei looked at Kurama with wide eyes, as fox smiled down on him: "He would be as beautiful as your bright eyes, as adorable as you sleeping, as sexy as you ripping of your shirt."

Hiei blushed as other chuckled: "He would have your bravery, your honor, your speed, your swordsmanship, your way to live…"

"I highly doubt that he would want to live my life," Hiei mumbled.

"Well, I think that you and your sister are quite **special cases**. One would think that with everything you two have gone trough, you would be cruel and heartless, but you are an exact opposite…"

"I am not…"

"Yes, you are. Unconditional love is rare in Makai, but still your feelings for Yukina are exactly that. Also, mercy is almost as rare and still you didn't kill koorime, when you had chance," Kurama had finished dressing Hiei's wounds while saying that and he started redressing him.

"I couldn't…"

Kurama looked at him, quietly encouraging him to continue.

"I saw… That woman who greeted me there… The one who had thrown me off… I saw in her eyes… **Behind blue eyes**… Behind my mother's eyes… There was something… Something saying that I was **a little too late**… she had already died in her mind…"

"Oh, Hiei… I think you saw a pain of loosing a child, of killing a child… Both of them can kill you inside," Kurama held Hiei and started rocking gently. "You are like a little lost lamb… Or maybe you are **little Mary** who lost her lamb? Either way, I want to be with you and give you what you have lost…" Kurama snuggled Hiei's hair and breathed in his scent. "I love you."

Hiei pushed him away and stood: "**Leave me alone!" **_**'**__**I**__**'**__**m lonely**__, why do I push him away? Why does he make me feel this way?!__'_"I'm confused…" he whispered.

Kurama held him again: "I know you are confused, but I'm going to help you. I'm going to be next to you, like a **rock, steady** and supporting, as long as you need, as long as you want."

Hiei relaxed against him and Kurama started rocking and singing a small lullaby. After a while Hiei fell asleep. _'__**Oh, mother**__,__'_Kurama thought while petting Hiei. _'__I__'__m so grateful for you for teaching me love again. I can only hope that I__'__m able to put that teaching into a good use.__'_

A/N:

_Snow slowly slided… _I like it… three S's… song is 'Slide'.

_a soft __bariton singing… _I made Kurama sing… twice…

_I just…" "Jane!"… _Song is 'Just Jane'. I named a dog Jane… now I keep thinking if she is to be mated with Tarzan…

_I don__'__t want to miss a thing…_ I love this song… It makes me cry every time I hear it. I also love 'Armageddon'_._

"_Did you hurt yourself?!"… _No, Hiei really didn't hurt himself, he just got into a fight. But Kurama is of course thinking the worst… Maybe I should have added an 'OOC Kurama' warning too…

_you are much too important to me…_ Mushy scene, which I have written… and only thing I can think is 'God, he's so egoistical'.

_Amaterasu…_ Goddess of sun in Japanese mythology.

_as sexy as you ripping of your shirt… _It's Kurama who thinks that. I think that it's annoying and way too macho.

_little Mary... _I love that lamb song.

"_Leave me alone!" '__I__'__m lonely… _ Song is 'Leave me alone (I'm lonely)'

_Oh, mother…_ Kurama is weird… or am I?

I used '…' 41 times in this story…

And every time I wrote koori me my comp turned into koori me and since I tend to read things in both Estonian and English at the same time I managed to read 'peal me' every single time… (Those who didn't get it - koori is an order for peal in Estonian.)


	3. SakyoxShizuru

SakyoxShizuru is one of my favorite couples in Yu Yu Hakusho. And I will never understand how I can hate smoking while most of my favorite characters in animes are smokers.

**Disclamer:** If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Sakyo would still be alive.

* * *

'**What hurts the most**' Shizuru thought while fingering the black lighter. 'Is probably the shortness of our time together. But on the other hand, being in love with an enemy would have been **heartache every moment**. Nah, no need to go all dramatic. Much more likely it would have been just a regular **story of a girl**, who falls in love and gets dumped after a while. I mean, he could have had **anyone of us**, females…'

Shizuru lit her cigarette, 'Gods, how I wish he had just said "**Live with me**".' She smirked, 'Then I would have answered "**I wanna have your babies**" and we would have lived happily ever after. Oh, and in our wedding we would have glided and **sway**ed gracefully while dancing the opening waltz, and **angels** would have thrown sakura blossoms around us.'

She gave a short laugh, 'I'm absolutely pathetic. Like all **my world** had been circling around him… **At the beginning **he was just a guy. A handsome and mysterious one, but still, just a guy. And then we started to **listen **to each other. And suddenly **we are** in love… And **all the things she said**… none of them had changed his decision about suicide. Now **I have seen the rain** that falls in the moves at the most dramatic and saddest moment, when the hero dies… And he is a **little star** in the sky…'

Shizuru crushed her cigarette furiously, "Fuck it! **No more**! I refuse to mourn you any more! Do you hear me?!" She cried towards the sky.

As she turned around and marched down the hill, a small whisper was heard, "**I'm with you**, always."

A/N: She will be back after a while… And the story will repeat itself… Until she dies. I wonder what happens after that. I mean, Sakyo is probably in hell, but Shizuru's heaven wouldn't be complete without him…


	4. YusukexKeiko 2

It's slightly weird how I can be a steadfast yaoi fangirl and still write so much YusukexKeiko…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I would remember patterns of Yusuke's tattoos… hopefully.

* * *

'In **30 minutes**, I'm gonna be a married man… Shit, now that's a scary thought. I mean, my whole life it's been **me against the world**… me and Keiko. I have to admit, without her I would have been quite powerless. I hve always been like an **englishman in New York**, newer fit in. And then she comes and makes me fit in, whether I or anyone else wants it. Yeah, she is the best.'

'And in 30 minutes, I'm gonna look in her **brown eyes**, promise to love and cherish her rest of my life and **kiss **her. Now that's not a scary thought.'

* * *

'I have always felt that **alone I break**, that I don't have enough **courage** it in my life, that I will be **daddy's little girl** forever. But here is one, **only one**, person who makes me feel differently. I remember how he once brought me an **iris**, like a **wannabe** boyfriend. He looked so sheepish and cute… and wanted me to do his math homework.'

'He always manages to get into trouble. When we were little he also got me into trouble. But every time he promised the enemies are **not gonna get us**. And now, **all I ask** from him, is that there would always be _us_. So that I wouldn't break.'

* * *

A/N: If you didn't get it, these were Yusuke's and Keiko's thoughts before their wedding.

_30 minutes_ – I love TATU, and there is a beautiful _Loveless_ video with that song in Youtube.

_englishman in New York_ – Love this song, but in reality I don't think that Yusuke would use this comparison…

_iris -- City of Angels _is one of my favorite movies

_wannabe – _I have never liked Spice girls, but I started to love this song when I found a great Yu Yu Hakusho video with it.


	5. YusukexKeiko 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing, can barely write, am too lazy for my own good

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, can barely write, am too lazy for my own good.

'Damn it, why do I always end up being a **Cinderella**, waiting for my Prince Charming! Yesterday was Yusuke's **last night on earth** and I had promised to myself that **I'm not that girl**, I will not wait for him, and he still made me wait.

A **teardrop** slide down my cheek when he left. Somehow he had known all those **things I'll never say**. And now he is in his god damn **gangsta paradise**, fighting demons and having fun! And all I can do is to hope that he won't die again and will return **someday**, I wish that I could just have a **total eclipse of the heart** and forget all about him!

I hope he won't die. I don't know what I will do if he does. No, actually I do. Since he has been dead before, I know. I'm going to cry my eyes out and after that I'll feel completely **numb**, like there was nothing in or around me, expect that strange painful numbness in my chest. And this time there won't be a strange dream or a wandering bully telling me **how to save a life**. With a kiss! Like he was some damsel in distress! And after that he goes and gets into **trouble **again! Damn him!

_gangsta paradise_… this song is sad and fits Yusuke so well.

_I know_… this part is written based on what I felt when my great-grandparents died (five years separately). They were quite important for me.

Keiko seems to have mood swings… I blame that on her not on my bad writing skills.


	6. Yusuke

I can't believe that I'm finally putting it up. I took me literally half a year from writing it down to writing it to a computer to put it up. Damn, I'm lazy. Anyway, I cry every time I read this, so be warned.

I own nothing…

yuyuyuyu

'Here I am, sitting on our bed. Feeling **half the world away**. Hoping that it isn't real.

When she started looking like she was my grandmother, she told me to **move along**. I didn't. She also said that she was **ugly**. She never was. She was worried that I felt bored with her. But each day was **perfect day**.

I didn't get it first, but when I got **home **from her funeral… **Suddenly I see**… saw… that she was gone. She isn't here anymore. I need to look at a **photograph** to see her, play a recording to hear her…

The night she died we talked about our lives. She told me how happy she had been with me, how much she loved me and our children. She had difficulties with speaking, but that didn't stop her. That was her **swan song**. And now she is **on the ride** to the **stars**, to the highest heaven.

I never knew what I was going do **when I grow up**, but whenever I was **daydreaming**, Keiko was there, in my dreams… And also in reality, ready to yell at me so I would pay attention.

Our wedding was, and still is, a **holy moment** for me. I became one with the most **beautiful** woman in three worlds. It's amazing that she managed to catch her **runaway love**…

I never really understood **why** she welcomed me to her **field of innocence**. Me, the one who was **not ready to make nice**. At first I thought that she was just **killing loneliness** with me, but then I realized that she really loved me. Even though (or because?) I was loud and obnoxious. I was more childish than our children… Me and Kuwabara were acting like **clowns…**

**Can you see me now**, old friend? You left before Keiko, also old and wrinkled. And as I was comforting Yukina, it hit me. Soon I will be left completely alone… But I hope that you will be waiting for me up there, saying, as I come: "**Welcome to the black parade**" and messing with my hair…

**My heart will go on** loving you, my Keiko. I will remember your laugh, your dance, **your song**… I have to go a **long way to happy**, to see you, Keiko, and my **dear friend** Kuwabara… I remember how you said that after all we had gone trough together it was stupid to still call each other by our last names. And we started to act **crazy** just to prove you right…

One day it will be **my December** and we all will be together again…

We were **accidentally in love**. There were people who said that you served better. And at the beginning I listened to them and asked you if you also think that. And you **put your hands on me** and told me that you didn't. After that it was **us against the world**. We didn't care what people said about us, and we were happy…'

***

'**What I've done**, I cried her favourite pillow wet, better get it dried out… I'd hate to think how hard that **concrete angel** on her grave could slap.'

yuyuyuyu

_Welcome to the black parade… _this title makes me think of _Paprika_. It's one awesome movie.

As I said, I'm crying so there is nothing else for me to say, except that I am planning to write another collection of one-shots based on songs but knowing me, it will take couple of years…


End file.
